1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to locks. In particular, the invention relates to locks for installing on trailer wheels, securing them to prevent theft of the trailer and the wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailers with multiple axles are widely used for hauling cargo. These trailers and their cargo are also a popular target for theft.
People have tried various ways to prevent theft of trailers. One method is to secure the trailer to a stationary object with a chain and lock. Unfortunately, a proper stationary object may not be available, and the chain and lock are exposed and can be cut by bolt cutters or other devices.
Another device for preventing movement of a vehicle is affixed to the outer surface of a wheel, and holds the wheel fixed relative to the axle. This device is relatively expensive, complex and troublesome to install and remove, and is used generally for law enforcement rather than theft prevention. Other common wheel locks are intended simply to prevent theft of the wheel itself rather than the entire vehicle.